The Secret
by nymphik13
Summary: A conversation between C.C. and Lelouch about a paper crane…a secret…a lie…and a beating heart… R and R


**An: this story is just…nothing special and is only written for the purpose of getting it out of my head…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**The Secret**

Lelouch sighed as he dropped his black leather sling back on his carpeted floors as his eyes trailed his dim lit room and his purple orbs slowly adjusted to the silhouettes of black. He found his digital clock on top his study table and watched as the digits switch from eight fifty-nine o'clock to nine o'clock. Letting out a heavy sigh, Lelouch removed his black Ashford school jacket and hung it on his hanger then sat on his silver swivel chair as he gazed through his open window and towards the pool of the deep black night sky with a crescent moon shinning on him.

"Do you think that the reason behind why people seem to get their wishes by folding a thousand paper cranes is the same with what 'The Secret' book teaches us?" Lelouch heard the ice cold whisper of the girl from behind him. Her tone it was ever so composed, monotonous even, and her tune it was cold, sly and sarcastic at times as if she was Mona Lisa; if Mona Lisa talked instead of smiling.

C.C. was sitting on top his bed dressed in one of his white polo shirts that was too big for her and was now wrinkly with a faint smell of pepperoni pizza enveloping it. Her arms were tightly hugging a big yellow stuff toy and her bored amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she gazed at him sleepily but intensely as well.

"The Secret?" Lelouch asked C.C., unsure with what she was talking about.

"The Law of Attraction; the Science behind why people get what they wish for; so they say, I guess I just realized something…"

"May I ask what is it?"

"Well, as one folds a paper crane he believes that he is bound to get his wish if he reached a thousand. As he folds, he needs motivation to keep him going and so he feeds his imagination with him being one with his wish. That's how he gets it. Nunally is going to get her wish for you're going to grant it for her . And you're so overly confident of your success that you cold already taste the bitter sweet victory at the back of your throat. Good for you two… I however, am not as lucky."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I feel like I'm dead for a long time now that it's as if I'm a ghost but I know I still exist in this world for I am immortal. Do you think I'm imprisoning myself with immortality by thinking and feeling this?" C.C. asked him and Lelouch did not know if he should answer her question or if his opinion does matter. He could see that all C.C. wanted from him was for him to listen to her.

"What do you think C.C.?"

"I think I am. Now, it has been a long time since I felt that I have a heart; a long time since I last heard it beating against my chest that I thought it never existed. But we both know it's still in me for no one can live without one. If I had just believed that it had stopped beating a long time ago and thought that I was going to die for I knew no one could live without a beating heart then maybe I had been long dead." C.C. told him as she stared right past through him and he wondered if she was sleep talking. He felt that she was trap in her own trance as if she was so far away and he could not touch her just see her like this, almost transparent as if he could slowly peeked inside her greatly concealed self, but she'll never let him see as much….only a peek.

"A heart can be akin to motivation isn't it C.C.? If your heart stopped beating a long time ago for you lost the motivation to live therefore ceasing your existence, then I don' t think I could have met such an ally."

"Touché. I guess that is my purpose in this life time, but if you die Lelouch and therefore you could not grant my wish then what shall I do? Everyone is selfish Lelouch, including me, and therefore we won't really care about anybody except for ourselves."

"Then wait for me."

"Pardon?"

"If I had not granted your wish before I'm dead then I shall surely be reborn again, and therefore you should look for me so that I may grant your wish."

"Is that a promise?"

"What do you think?"

"You know, you should never lie to me Lelouch, for I might actually believe you." She told him unimpressed for she always heard lies and f it was the truth… would she really let herself believe?

"Even if I lie I always keep my promises."

"Oh, really did your mother ever tell you that lying is bad? One must never trust a liar like you."

"Touché, but there are always two sides to a coin. Who knows the truth is the same with a lie?"

"Are you suggesting that lying is good?"

"No, but it never is truly bad."

"Lying isn't bad?"

"Lying isn't bad, and therefore wait for me C.C. for I keep my promises."Lelouch bravely told her even if he was not sure how he will be reborn, if there was such a thing as reincarnation, but geass exist, maybe it does too.

"Just remember Lelouch, I'm an impatient woman."

C.C. lay back on Lelouch's bed and Lelouch watch her drift to a dreamless sleep before gazing back upon the clear night sky and the crescent moon then he let out a faint smile…

"Truth is C.C. you still have a beating heart even if you think it's no longer there…" Lelouch slowly approach what used to be his bed and knelt beside it. He grabbed one of her arms and intertwined both their pinkies; just like how Nunally taught him too. A promise not a contract…a promise.

After which he stood up and pulled the covers to her chin. As he watch C.C. snuggle up in bed he folded a single pink paper crane and place it beside her before setting his mattress on the floor.

"Good night C.C.," He whispered and he could almost hear her reply, but she didn't.

You see in this obscurity they call life you need four things to keep on living…

_a paper crane…_

_a secret…_

_a lie…_

_and a beating heart…_

_**Fin.**_

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: So I hope everyone got the message this was quite rush and might be horrible…**

**Silver Thread might be on hiatus after chapter 7 since I might be writing new two Aus so that I may fuel back the motivation that I'm losing with writing…till then please review and tell me what you think for it is ever a pleasure to hear from you…**

**Please vote on my poll…**

**Review please**…


End file.
